December 31, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:17 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:17 Dragonian King hi lily happy almost new year 6:17 Flower1470 do we have a party emote (party) (celebrate) I think (stickfigure) is the best we got aww you cant see him 6:24 Dragonian King whys he invisible D: oh well (stickman) unenthusiastic stickman to the rescue except now you can't see him :P 6:24 Flower1470 i found one 6:25 Dragonian King (keelover) 6:26 Flower1470 it might not work unless you refresh (party) 6:26 Dragonian King (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) bambam party 6:26 Flower1470 NO 6:26 Dragonian King (party) it's still broken (party) (party) (party) (party) (party) i see an image for like five seconds and then it turns back into text Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:27 Dragonian King dont do this to me party guy 6:27 Flower1470 (party) ugh 6:28 Dragonian King (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) at least we can still have a bambam party 6:28 Flower1470 please dont (party) 6:28 Dragonian King okay YAY HE WORKS NOW 6:29 Flower1470 (party) ? not for me, let me refresh Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:30 Flower1470 (party) :D looks great you can thank skype for that one :P 6:33 Dragonian King thanks skype i'm still not joining you brb 6:53 Flower1470 idk why you hate it so much its not evil :P PrinceOfCrazy has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:05 Flower1470 Hey Twin :) 7:05 PrinceOfCrazy Hey! 7:06 Flower1470 I'm glad you were able to find it That's Silly Slippy, btw This is a little wiki of ours that we created when I got banned from the TT wiki a LONG time ago 7:06 PrinceOfCrazy Okay! And It was at the top of the page :P PrinceOfCrazy couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:55 Dragonian King back oops i missed twin 7:55 Flower1470 He'll be back. 7:56 Dragonian King lily guess what 7:58 Flower1470 what 8:02 Dragonian King i stopped being lazy and started working on sillys zexal again (party) 8:25 Flower1470 oh i forgot about that 8:33 Dragonian King File:BambamsNewYearsParty.png look bambam is having a new year's party 8:34 Flower1470 :O 8:35 Dragonian King brb 8:36 Flower1470 You are too talented It should be illegal to have that much power can you imagine if you were a shipper 8:36 Dragonian King good thing it isn't :D oh gosh 8:36 Flower1470 you could draw all your otps doing whatever you want 8:36 Dragonian King anyway brb :P not right back but yeah 8:36 Flower1470 unless you'll take commissions for like money 8:37 Dragonian King a million bucks 8:37 Flower1470 then you will draw other people's otps . SHES AN AMERICAN BEAUTYYYYYY IM AN AMERICAN PSYCHOOOOOOOOO . . Silly where have you gone it says you're still here but its possible you arent 10:58 Dragonian King . 10:58 Flower1470 yes 10:58 Dragonian King hello :D 10:58 Flower1470 hello again Silly 10:59 Dragonian King so new year is in an hour for you now right 10:59 Flower1470 yup 11:07 Dragonian King i'm going to write some silly's zexal maybe being up so late is just what i need to make it 47% more insaner 11:10 Flower1470 yup 11:20 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily see you next year :P 11:20 Flower1470 Aww bye lol 11:20 Dragonian King (party) Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:22 Flower1470 ooo ;( all alone on New Year's Eve Category:Chat logs Category:December 2014